


Here, Inside

by starfirenighthood



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: A very tiny pinch of romance, Angst, Blood, Death, Fear, Gore, Hallucinations, Horror, I'm so sorry mark, Light antidark, M/M, Nightmares, No Septiplier, Possession, Stalking, Tragedy, Violence, based on Say Goodbye video, i guess, idk what to tag, im sorry for all of this, of course, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Their bodies were weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this is the product of the Antisepticeye hype, which I totally was caught up in and freaked out over, and around two months (?) of writing time. I really like this I'm not gonna lie. This is my first time writing Antisepticeye and Darkiplier so I hope I did okay? Otherwise, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Character Death, Gore, Blood, Violence, Stalking, Possession, Nightmares, Watch for Triggers, and this is (kind of) a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and this is simply a fictional fan work and not connected with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye.

** Antisepticeye **

**_Darkiplier_ **

* * *

 

** "Say Goodbye." **

Mark's stomach dropped and his heart stopped. The static and broken voice of something that was definitely not Jack ringing in his ears as panic bubbled up in his chest. All day he had been busy recording and editing, not bothering to check his phone or social media accounts. However, when he did pretty much everyone including their shared friends had all been asking/talking about Jack and whether it was real.

If what was real?

Curious, and just a little bit worried, Mark went on the Jacksepticeye channel and saw the video everyone was talking about. It was called 'Say Goodbye' in a weird glitched out text. It was Halloween so he didn't think anything of it as he clicked play. Apparently some weird glitches had been happening in his friend's videos, most of which he hadn't actually watched, but of course they were all edited in.

Right?

As he watched the weird things happening on screen, he wasn't so sure anymore. Mark gasped in horror as he watched one of his closest friends slit his own throat. The monster everyone was calling Antisepticeye laughed darkly, his sadistic smile burning into his mind as he felt panic bubble in his chest. It wasn't real it wasn't real it wasn't real. Immediately, he texted Jack asking if he was okay and what the hell was he thinking, scaring everyone like that?

Except, he never got a reply and the second he messaged Bob, Wade, Ken, and Felix it became very clear that it wasn't a joke. Jack's girlfriend, Signe, who had made it a habit to leave their shared apartment when Jack was recording had come home last night to find a lot of blood and no Jack. Felix and Marzia were there now with her, helping her cope and deal with the police and his family.

Nobody could find a trace of the green haired Irishman anywhere.

Mark paced his office, hands gripping tightly at his red hair as he felt a migraine coming on. Of course he blamed it on the stress, but he knew it wasn't the case especially when he heard a deep voice chuckle in his ear **_"He's coming for me, and he'll kill you."_**

With shaking hands, the red haired man made his way clumsily towards his bathroom and found some excedrin and quickly downed the two pills. When he looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink, he jumped back as he saw what looked like himself but with completely black eyes, except for the glowing red irises staring back at him.

**_"He will be here soon, Mark, and there's no where you can run where he won't find me."_ **

Running out of the bathroom, his heartbeat pounded in his ears as he slid into his office and texted his friends. I need help, I think Jack is coming for- but he never got to finish typing out his message as he heard his front door slam open followed by heavy, awkward steps. Tears of fear stung at the corners of his eyes as he locked the door and turned off the light, hiding under his desk and dialing 911 on his phone.

** "Maaaark, come out come out wherever you are." **

"Hello, this is 911 what is your emergency?"

In a hushed voice, quaking with fear, he hastily explained "There's someone in my house."

The operator immediately began contacting a squad car as she said "Alright sir, you said there's someone in your house? Do you know this person? Are they armed? What's your address?"

"I don't know, I don't know I just heard my front door slam open and someone calling for me that I don't know" it wasn't completely true, but he didn't know whatever thing had taken control of his friend as he whispered his address.

"Okay sir, I have sent a squad car to your location. I want you to stay on the line with me, what's your name?"

He was silent for a moment, listening for Anti before replying as quietly as he could "M-Mark Fischbach."

**_"The police can't save you now"_** Dark echoed in his head as he clutched at his temples, trying not to let out a groan of pain.

The guilt over his friend's death weighed heavily on his shoulders, he should've seen the signs and tried to reach out more. What was wrong with him? And why did Anti want Dark? Mark didn't know, but all he did know was that the thing in his house was going to kill him. For a brief moment he thought to text Amy, but it was pointless since he was still on the line with the 911 operator who he now just realized was yelling at him.

"Sir! Can you hear me?!"

"Y-Yeah" he got out, curling up under his desk in a fruitless endeavor to hide, "Sorry, I spaced out."

The woman replied in her calmest voice "Mark I need you to keep talking to me. The police are only a few minutes away, where are you in the house?"

"I'm in my office with the door locked; it's the last room on the right in the hallway upstairs."

He could vaguely hear her telling the officers what he had just said, until she asked him "Do you know where the intruder is?"

With a deep breath he held the phone away from his ear, listening intently to the stillness of his house. A shot of fear shot down his spine as he heard a creak. It was the same damn creak in the very top stair that he needed to get fixed but never did. "H-He just came up the stairs, please hurry."

**"Maaark?"** Anti called, the hiding man quivering at the familiar sound of Jack's voice before it faded into a higher pitched evil laugh that was laced with static.

The woman on the phone went to say something before it faded into whitenoise and Mark cursed under his breath as he saw a shadow underneath the door. There were a few still moments of silence, the tension and anticipation so thick it felt suffocating as beads of sweat began forming on the red head's brow. Bang! The sudden loud noise caused him to jump, hitting his head on the desk above him as he tried to keep from making anymore noise. Although it didn't really matter anymore, Anti had found him.

It was all over.

As the creature on the other side of the door continued to pound and scratch, Mark was slowly losing control over Dark. The evil inside of his own mind was tearing itself out of it's cage, the pain excruciating as he tried to remember how to breathe. Desperately, he fought back, trying to push it back down and lock it up but it wasn't working. Mark didn't even notice how close Anti was until it was too late.

Suddenly, the door was broken in half, shreds of wood splintering the ground followed by some strange green ooze. Heavy footsteps fumbled towards his desk, before a clawed hand wrapped around his ankle and dragged him out from his hiding place. Mark tried to scream and to fight, but a suffocating grip wrapped around his throat and all he could do was claw desperately at the hands as he gasped for breath. Terror trinkled down his spine one vertebrae at a time as he looked up into the face of his friend, except his eye sockets were black and empty except for the left one, but the only thing he could see was a glowing blue ring.

**"Goodbye, Markiplier"** Anti drawled, before Mark's neck was snapped with a sickening crunch...

...

...With a gasp the redhead shot up, his breathing shallow and rapid as his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Frantically, he looked around his bedroom and he was confused for a moment before relief flooded through his veins. It was only a dream. Although, the dream wasn't too far from reality as tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Jack was gone.

He had been missing for a few week now.

The police in Ireland were stumped, and all leads they thought they had turned out to be nothing. It seemed as if he had disappeared like a wisp of smoke in the wind. Hell, they even checked airport security cameras and any other mode of transportation but came up empty. Ever since he had watched Jack slit his own throat, Mark had been having terrible nightmares and sometimes hallucinations.

Like right now, he swore he felt eyes watching him and with panic he quickly turned on his bedroom light. Of course there was nothing there, like always. Chica looked up at him with curiosity from her bed on the floor, tail thumping and ears back slightly as if she had done something wrong. "It's okay, girl, I'm just a bit jumpy is all" he murmured, trying to convince himself more than his dog as he took a deep breath and calmed down.

It was strange; Mark should be grieving. Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade were all a mess. Jack's community was organizing search parties and combing the internet trying to find him. Even Mark's own girlfriend was upset and Amy had been constantly checking on Signe with Marzia. It was a mess, and yet, he wasn't as sad as he should be. A gut feeling had been taking over since Jack had gone missing, and Mark knew that he wasn't gone forever.

The premonition was constantly weighing on his shoulders, and nobody would believe him. Mark felt like he was in danger, everytime he was alone the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up and this feeling of dread like an anchor in his chest would paralyze him with fear. It didn't help that Dark was now constantly struggling and fighting against his confines, apparently tired of being kept quiet and out of sight.

See, what people didn't know was that 'Darkiplier' was in fact real. Sure he poked fun at the idea, making a video where 'Dark' attacked him and being all broody on Twitter. It was fun, and it made Mark feel a little more in control. Least to say Dark didn't find it so amusing. In fact, it only served to make him angry. Probably not a good thing to do, but anyway that part isn't important.

So, how did Dark come about?

Well, it all started out with a video Mark had made for fun. Just a short little video back in the days of Babyplier where he edited a shadow of himself behind him. At the time he thought it was scary, and ever since then the community had run away with the idea of a secret, evil side to Mark. There was fanart and FanFictions and theories, and all combined it somehow made Dark become, real.

Sound familiar?

When it did happen, there was no camera rolling like with Jack. Back then, Dark had been infantile and uneducated. In the end he had failed to kill Mark in order to steal his body, and ever since he had been shoved into the recesses of the half Asian man's mind. Lockee up tightly in a cage where most of the time he kept quiet. Unfortunately, right now was not one of those times.

With a sigh Mark walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the sink. Leaning down, he splashed his face with cold water before grabbing the towel and patting his face dry. Another sigh escaped him as he looked at his own reflection, taking note of how messy his red hair looked and the dark circles under his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing he needed more sleep if he could manage to get any. About to go back to bed, he stopped short when something caught the corner of his eye.

In the upper, left hand corner of the mirror was what appeared to be a reflection of something that chilled Mark down to the bone. It was completely black and in the shape of an, eye? It almost looked empty, if not for the single circular sliver of bright blue surrounded by milky white skin that he could barely see. The iris seemed to be glowing, pulsating with light almost transfixing him. When Mark finally realized what he was looking at after moments of studying, his eyes grew wide with a gasp, heart stopping and breathing turning shallow as he looked towards the window where it had been reflected in the mirror.

Quickly he peaked outside, and after not finding anything, he dismissed it as a trick of his mind. Although it did little to soothe his fried nerves as he turned back around, only to jump again at his own reflection. Two black eyes stared back at him, the pupils glowing a sickly red as a twisted grin spread across his face. Dark.

**_"Hello."_ **

Confusion churned inside his mind, his different emotions vying for control. "H-how..." he stuttered out, unable to finish his thought as the creature staring back at him interrupted.

**_"It's quite simple actually"_** Dark chuckled mockingly, grin shrinking into a smirk as feigning boredom he checked his sharp fingernails, **_"you know he's coming. You can feel it, you don't know why or when, but he is coming, and the more afraid you become the more power you give me. So thanks, sweetheart."_**

Bile rose in the back of his throat as he chose not to respond, hurriedly making his way back to his bedroom. It was currently seven am; he had been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. Fantastic. With shaking hands, Mark decided to take Chica out for her morning walk, if only to take his mind off what had just happened. Quickly he got dressed, ignoring the urge to look out his window as he grabbed her leash and lead her to the front door. It seemed his housemates weren't up yet, so quietly he clipped the leash to Chica's collar before stepping outside and gently closing the front door behind him after slipping his shoes on.

With a sigh he tried to let his nerves dissipate as he breathed in the early morning air, allowing Chica to do her business while he looked around outside. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, faintly he could hear some birds chirping as he began waking down the street. The golden retriever happily trotted along, occasionally stopping to smell at a lamp post or lagging behind to investigate something Mark couldn't see or hear.

Normal dog stuff.

The longer they walked, the better he felt. Their walk was almost over. However, his anxiety and the feeling that he wasn't safe in the pit of his stomach only grew when Chica stopped dead in her tracks and began to growl. "What is it, girl?" he asked, squatting down and petting his companion as he looked in the direction she was staring.

It was simply an empty lot, not yet under construction, for what would probably be a new house on this block. He was only a few streets away from his own house. For a few moments he scanned the area, about to stand back up and leave when he finally saw something. With dread he slowly made his way towards it, Chica following behind cautiously.

There, sitting in the grass, was some bright green slime mixed with what looked like blood. Mark began to panic when he realized it looked like the same stuff from his dream. Anxiety burned in the back of his throat as Chica sniffed at the air before growling again. Mark backed away, looking around him and feeling like he was being watched as goosebumps rippled across his skin. Then he jumped as his phone suddenly began ringing in his pocket. Clumsily and with shaking hands, he fumbled for his phone and chastised himself before answering it without checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

He was met with complete silence on the other end, except for what sounded like labored breathing. However, there was something… off, about it. At first Mark listened to it for minutes, Chica sitting at his feet and looking up at him with confusion as he tried to figure out what it was. He didn't even say anything either, too busy listening. The breathing was heavy, but not like the person had been running, like… then it finally clicked.

It sounded like the person breathing had a slit throat.

At that realization, Mark dropped the phone in shock as his brain churned with different fleeting emotions and thoughts. _Jack's throat is slit._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_. By the time he had enough common sense back to pick up his phone the other person, Jack, had hung up. Just to make sure he checked in his call history and sure enough there it was, 'Jackaboy' was his last call.

Mark felt sick to his stomach.

With his feet feeling heavier with every step and panic crackling beneath his skin, the half Korean man hurried home. Chica trotted beside him, feeling his anxiousness and becoming on edge herself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he made his way home to find Tyler, Kathryn, and Ethan editing videos. They looked up at him curiously, noticing how out of breath he was. Dud he run all the way home?

"Is everything okay, Mark?" Tyler asked worriedly, not liking the look of terror on his friend's face.

"Yeah, dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Kathryn placed a hand on his shoulder, saying "Why don't you sit down."

Shaking his head, the red haired man raked a hand through his hair as he began pacing. His thoughts escaped in a rush, "You guys need to get out of here."

They simply just stared at him like he was crazy and Mark growled in frustration, deciding to just say what was happening. "Look, Jack called me-"

"Jack? When? Is he okay?" Tyler interrupted, standing up from his seat as Ethan did the same, Kathryn instead sitting down in shock. They didn't really know the Irishman all that well, but they were still concerned over him.

"I don't think so" Mark started, clearing his throat to keep his voice from cracking, "it was just breathing, but, i-it didn't sound, right."

Silence hung in the air as the others tried to comprehend what they had just heard, but Mark spoke before they could "So I need you guys to leave with Chica, just for tonight."

"Why?"

Mark swallowed a lump in his throat as his head began to pound, answering "Because I think he's coming for me."

**_"He is coming"_** Dark rumbled, and he didn't have the sanity to argue with him at the moment. For a few seconds there was a stunned silence, before Tyler, Kathryn, and Ethan found their voices.

"Mark you can't, if you're right he could hurt you-"

"We're not going to leave you alone-"

"You need to call the police and Signe and tell her-"

Frustrated, Mark threw his arms out in a wild gesture, interrupting "And tell her what, Tyler? 'The man you love called me but he didn't say anything and there was just this weird wheezing and I think he's going to find me but I don't know why?' Because I'm sure that would make her feel so much better, and Jack's family too. In fact I'm sure it'll keep the whole goddamn internet from imploding."

Silence hung in the air, tension smothering the four of them as they all stared off deep into thought. The fear and deep voice biting at Mark's mind threatened to make him snap, but he simply took a calming breath and looked at his friend he's known almost his whole life. "Tyler, I just need you, Kathryn, and Ethan to leave. Go stay with someone or get a hotel room, I don't care, just take Chica with you and please don't be here. I don't know if Jack is even still alive, or if he's even going to come here, but if he does I don't want to be the reason that you all could get seriously hurt or even worse."

Tyler held Mark's gaze, his expression unreadable before he groaned in frustration saying "Fine, fine we'll go, but I expect an hourly update that you're fine and at the first sign of trouble you call the police, and we're coming back first thing in the morning to check on you, okay?"

"Okay" Mark agreed, a small smile finding its way on his face knowing that at least Tyler, Ethan, Kathryn, and Chica would be okay, despite the dread lingering there, "Thank you, guys."

With heavy hearts the others reserved a hotel room before packing a change of clothes and rounding up Chica and getting her in the car. It was around noon by the time they all said their goodbyes. Mark tried desperately to hold back tears, feeling like it would be the last time he would ever see them again. Grimly, he patted Chica goodbye, kissing her on the head and telling her what a good pup she's been and how much he loved her.

When they finally left, Mark sullenly walked back into the house and felt how still and quiet it was immediately. A feeling of unease seemed to follow him everywhere as he tried to keep himself busy with his work, mainly to avoid how empty he felt inside and how much fear lurked there. As promised he texted his friends every hour to let them know he was okay. By the time five o'clock rolled around he had almost completely forgotten about how not normal his circumstance was right now.

Luckily, there had been no more weird experiences since this morning as Mark set about making himself some dinner. Cooking was always a good distraction and stress reliever for him. As he cut the chicken into strips for the pan, his gaze lingered on the knife for a little too long. He suddenly remembered Jack's video where he had done the exact same thing and he dropped the sharp kitchen utensil on the floor as he clutched at his temples.

Great, like he really needed Dark to act up right now.

"Could you stop pounding on my brain like it's a fucking bongo, by any chance?" Mark grumbled as he picked up the knife and rinsed it off.

**_"Where is the fun in that?"_ **

Mark cursed under his breath as he wiped it dry before continuing to cut the raw chicken, mumbling "Asshole."

Of course Dark continued with giving him a headache and talking to Mark as he tried to simply tune him out. Like usual after a while Dark grew tired of bothering Mark as he went to talk to someone else. The half Korean man could feel a line being cast out of his own mind and connected to someone else; whoever the evil in his mind was talking to. It's hard imagining Dark has any friends.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked curiously as he continued with making his food.

Dark suddenly snapped his attention back to the body he resided in, answering **_"Him."_**

At that reply Mark froze, once again dropping the knife onto the floor as he started to shake. Of course Dark noticed and grew confident, bolder as he continued **_"He's near, and he's just waiting until you least expect it. He can feel how terrified you are, and it only makes him stronger. Oh, don't quiver like a newborn. Don't worry, soon you'll be with Jack."_**

Deep, devilish chuckles bounced around in his mind as Mark tried to breath. He's just trying to scare you so he can get more power over you. Taking a deep breath, Mark firmly shoved Dark back into his cage and locked him up tight. Much to his delight the demon seized with his insist pounding as the throbbing behind his eyes began to slowly ebb away as he continued cooking.

Fear sank in the pit of his stomach like a rock as Mark tried to remain calm. It felt like he was teetering on the edge of a highwire, the slightest breeze threatening to tip him over the edge without the safety of a net to catch him. He didn't want to fall off of his slim grasp on sanity. With deep breaths he cooked his food, ignoring Dark and the fact that he was supposedly talking to Anti. Still trembling slightly, the redhead grabbed his food and sat down in front of the tv to eat. Television was always a good way to get your mind off of something, right?

As he ate Mark focused all of his attention on the random movie he had turned it to, not finding it to hard to become engrossed in it. Dark was finally being quiet and the German-Korean man was starting to feel like maybe he'd be okay. With a sigh he fumbled around in his jeans' pockets, searching for his phone. However, he couldn't find it. Frowning, Mark began looking around him for the device.

That was odd, he normally kept it by him. He wasn't too concerned as he checked the kitchen, having done this before. More times than he'd like to admit, to be honest. Rolling his eyes at himself, Mark walked up the stairs to check for his phone. He had to update Tyler soon. As he stepped into his room, he went to flip on the light only to frown when he heard the sound of his power dying in his house.

"Great" Mark muttered to himself, flipping his light switch in vain.

The air was suddenly still and silent, almost too quiet as he slowly checked his bedroom only to curse as he stepped in something wet. Looking down, he was sure he went as pale as a sheet at the green ooze he had stepped in. His stomach dropped even further when he saw crunched up bits of what once had been his phone in the pile of goo.

**_"He's here."_ **

Breath catching in his throat, Mark didn't even bother to argue as he immediately began running out of his room and down the stairs. The whole house was pitch black; just perfect. Sprinting towards the front door, he went to open it only to discover it was somehow sealed shut from the outside. In fact every door and window he tried to open seemed to be in the same shape.

Pressing his back against the wall near the front door, Mark tried to keep from hyperventilating as tears of fear welled up in his eyes. There was no way out, and there was no where to go. Was Anti in here somewhere? He thought so, and his question was answered when he heard a scraping sound coming from upstairs.

Mark slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor huddled up in a far corner hoping desperately that he was hidden well enough as the sound drew closer. However, to his delight as soon as the sound had started it began to fade away. For a few moments he waited in silence as Dark mumbled **_"You won't be able to hide from him for long."_**

Despite hating the demon that shared his body, Mark knew he was right. He couldn't hide forever, that thing would find him eventually. Begrudgingly, he grit his teeth as Mark slowly stood up, listening intently in the darkness for any sign of where the other was. All he was met with was dead silence, so Mark made his move. As slowly as he could manage he crept towards the kitchen, forming a list already in his mind of what he needed to grab.

To his relief he was able to grab a flashlight and a knife and managed to be as quiet as humanly possible. What to do now? Unsurprisingly, the phone line had been cut, and the switchboard for the house was in the attached garage. The door to which was also sealed up. Maybe he could try to pry the door open with the knife? Then he could escape through the garage, or he could try to open the front door but it was out in the open. Deciding on the garage idea, he crept his way over to the door.

It was at least worth a shot.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He heard labored breathing close by and internally he cursed as he backed up to a wall, making sure to not turn on the flashlight as he stayed still. Again, silence encompassed everything as the air around him felt stale. Just breathe Mark.

** "Maaark." **

He nearly swallowed his own tongue as Dark snickered, saying **_"Anti knows where you are, he can feel me you idiot."_**

Shit, if that was true then Anti was just torturing him. Trying to make him suffer before he inevitably killed him, and that was so sick and twisted that it made his gut wrench dangerously. It didnt matter what he did; Anti would always find him. He would always track Mark down for whatever reason he had to get to him, and for what? For Dark? It didn't make any sense, but damn it all to hell if Mark wasn't at least going to try and fight.

**"Don't worry, I promise I'll kill you as painlessly as possible"** Anti chuckled in his broken voice, rasping and grinning like mad in the dark.

With a deep breath to give him courage, Mark set his new plan into action. First get his attention, then stab him and break the window behind you and escape. Easy. Clenching the knife firmly in his hand, he tuned out Dark's sarcastic remarks as he switched the flashlight on. Within a few seconds, what used to be his friend Jack appeared in the light grinning at him. His head was tilted to the side at an unnatural angle as he laughed, the noise making Mark's blood run cold.

The gash in his throat was now oozing with the green slime he had found earlier, the wound looking like it was slowly healing itself back up with the ooze replacing the blood. His eyes were pitch black except for the left, which had a glowing blue Iris in the dark. "What do you want from me?" Mark demanded, leaving no room for the tremble he felt all over his body.

Anti's grin simply stretched wider, showing off his sharp, jagged teeth as he chuckled **"It isn't obvious? I am here for him."**

Anger and guilt churned in his chest as he retorted coldly "And for what? So you and Dark can run off into the sunset together?"

** "Precisely." **

A wave of confusion swept over the redhead, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think. Why would 'Anti' care about Dark? Didn't he just come to exist a month ago?

**"Aw, you seem confused"** he started with another chuckle, taking a step towards Mark as his fingers itched to wrap around that pretty throat, **"perhaps I should explain? You know what it's like for something to exist simply because so many people believe in it and talk about it, don't you Mark? I'm Jack's own version of Dark, inspired by yours I suppose. Do you feel guilty? Knowing now that the reason Jack insisted he was fine and denied knowing about me was to try and warn you all? Look where that got him. He isn't completely gone, just in a cage like you have Dark in. He's screaming right now, so worried about you"** Anti trailed off with a wild grin, Mark's heart feeling constricted in his rib cage.

**"You see, it's quite simple, actually. When I started to form in the back of Jack's mind a little under a year ago, he managed to lock me up much like you did with Dark. I was weak much like a newborn, but someone reached out to me"** he explained, Mark hanging off of his every word and completely oblivious to how he was slowly inching closer, **"Dark was able to form a connection with me, and he talked and taught me about who I was. All of the fan art, theories, and stories? The more they were created the stronger I became, and the more I knew who I was. By the time I became strong enough to fight back, poor Jack had already pretty much forgotten about me. Halloween came around and then all of his little followers could only talk about me, allowing me to kill him and take his body. All thanks to Dark and the 'fans'."**

Anti paused for a moment, smile growing as he continued **"Then there was this other idea that all of your little worshippers seem to love, and that's Dark and I together."**

"This is all just because of some creative fans?" Mark asked suddenly, the shock frying his brain into a scrambled up mess trying to process it all.

With a smirk Anti nodded his head, saying **"Apparently septiplier isn't good enough for them, they need us together too. The idea is ingrained in my mind so deep I believe it's my own. To be fair, it's not exactly a terrible idea. We have much in common, I suppose, and we've bonded after being caged for so long. I came here for him, to set him free from his prison. It's quite easy actually..."  **He trailed off, now stepping dangerously close to Mark and only then did he really notice as Anti finished, **"all I need to do is kill you and Dark can have your body."**

In an instant the smaller sprang forward, trying to wrap his hands around Mark's neck only to stop short as the knife was plunged deep into his chest. Immediately the redhead went to push him away, only to scream in protest as his wrists were clutched and brought over his head and slammed against the wall painfully by Anti with only one hand, his grip deadly tight as he grinned.

**"Oh, Mark. You really thought you could kill me with this?"** he cackled, shaking from the force of his laughter as Mark struggled in his grip, **"I feel insulted."**

Mark gagged as he was forced to watch Anti slowly pull the knife out of his chest, grinning wildly the whole time. Green ooze was gushing out of the wound, it had a foul smell and it was vaguely sticky as it trickled down the front of the half Korean's clothes. **"A mere knife can't kill me, I'm already dead. How else do you think I took complete control over Jack's body? Dark was just too heavily guarded by the time he figured it out."**

Anti took the knife and pulled it gently along Mark's cheek, grinning sharply as he cut him just slightly. Blood startled to trickle down his cheek as he cried out in pain, the knife digging into his shoulder as Anti laughed **"So fragile."**

Twisting it, a sob escaped him at the blinding pain and the sticky blood now staining his clothes. Anti took a moment to look at the blood on his fingertips before licking it off with a satisfied smirk as Mark gagged. Those strong hands then wrapped around his throat, effectively cutting off his air supply. Panic rose in his chest as he desperately clawed at the hands, trying to get them to lessen their hold. Then the sharp claws of the monster dug into his flesh, only adding to the pain.

Mark's choked gasps and gurgles filled the room as Anti chuckled, his grip only tightening as he chided **"You all are so weak, so pathetic. All it takes is a strong grip and you're dead. Oh well, it only makes my job of killing you for Dark easier. Enjoy your cage, and just know Jack is screaming and crying for you. Poor thing."**

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of Jack and how terrified he must be, and how terrified their friends would be tomorrow. Then suddenly his panic started to ebb away as the pain grew overwhelming. Mark's vision slowly started to grow dark around the edges as he heard a cackling ringing in his ears. As his sight slowly turned black, he thought about all of his family and friends and could only hope they would be able to move on and wouldn't tear themselves apart over this. That they knew how much he loved them all, and he knew he didn't regret anything he had done especially regarding his career. Mark knew he was going to die, and a strange sense of calm washed over him as finally his body grew limp beneath Anti's hands and everything faded away.

Anti's smirk stretched into a feral grin as he watched Mark die, only to bear witness as his lifeless brown eyes faded to black before two red, glowing irises were staring back at him. Immediately, he let go as Dark sized him up, before speaking roughly do to his damaged throat, **_"Thank you, for this."_**

** "It was my pleasure." **

A grin of his own spread across Dark's face as he looked around, saying **_"We should go, you may have texted Mark's friend before destroying his phone but they'll be back first thing in the morning."_** Nodding his agreement, Anti smirked as Dark pressed a hand to his face and looked him in the eyes. The moment was gone as soon as it came as the more mature creature lead the other outside by the hand, but only after leaving behind a special something for the humans to find.

* * *

 

Tyler frustratingly slammed a hand against the steering wheel before blaring on the horn, Ethan and Kathryn jumping as Chica barked. It was around eight thirty in the morning and Tyler was feeling frantic. After texting him goodnight last night, Mark's number was no longer working properly when he tried to text him in the middle of the night and early this morning. Quickly he had rounded up the others and Chica, his worry for his friend who they had left alone burning in his chest.

As they finally pulled onto Mark's street after going through typical L.A. traffic, their stomachs dropped. The house was completely dark inside, and the front door was left wide open. Tyler pulled into the driveway and parked the car, unable to keep Ethan from coming with him as they carefully stepped through the front door. Chica barked from her place in the car as they looked around.

Everything was so still and silent.

"Mark?" Tyler called, noticing how none of the windows would open.

As he tried a light switch, he frowned as it didn't work and his bad feeling only got worse. Then there was a scream and he jumped, rushing over to where Ethan was staring with tears streaming down his face. All of the air left his lungs as tears of his own began forming, hurriedly pulling out his cellphone and dialing 911.

"Hello, this is 911 what is your emergency?"

"I think something happened to my friend."

"What do you think happened to your friend?"

Tyler began to shake, trying desperately to breathe as he said "There's a lot of blood and a message scratched into the wall."

"Well what does it say?"

_"Your fault."_

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I um, kinda killed Mark... I feel so bad about it. I'm sorry, Mark! Also I just made up a layout for his house because I'm not a stalker and I don't know if all three of them live with Mark to be honest but in this they do so I tried. Was this a little creepy at all? I don't think so but I tried, hopefully it's at least a little suspenseful or just enjoyable I guess. This whole thing was of course inspired by Jack's amazing 'Say Goodbye' video. It's really incredible and it was amazing to watch. Big props to Robin for his editing and Jack for his acting. (Really thanks though Robin Bc without you it wouldn't have been as scary, I mean have you seen the bloopers and outtakes video? lol) I know it's like Christmas season now but oh well, it's never too late for a little bit of horror! Yeah so there's not much in the way of antidark, I mean there kinda is but not that much. I'm still gonna label it though. I really really love this, and I almost never love my own fics. I'm really proud of it and to be honest I don't know if there are a million fics out there just like this because I didn't bother to check. I came up with it (to my own knowledge) and I'm proud of it. I think I'm gonna turn this into an antidark series of one shots so we'll see how long it takes me to upload another one! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you did don't forget to subscribe, leave kudos, review, or all 3! Please and thank you. ;)


End file.
